Pink Cloud
Rediseñado para Halloween. ¡Feliz Halloween! >:3 ykOzD10kjos '''Pink Cloud '''es una Pegaso Femenina de 21 años. Ama estar con sus amigas y hacer la Pinkplosión Sónica. Es como la Rainplosión Sónica, pero la de Pink Cloud es Rosa. Cutie Mark Ella estaba en la Academia de Vuelo de Clousdale. Tenía pocas amigas y casi nadie la quería. Un día, en los entrenamientos ella voló muy alto y cayó en picada haciendo romper la barrera del sonido. Lo logró, hizo la Pinkplosión Sónica dejando un arcoiris rosa. De ahí apareció su Cutie Mark. Una estrella fugaz es su Cutie Mark. Significa que vuelta tan rápido como una estrella fugaz. ¡Flappy Pink! Pink Cloud ya tiene su propio Flappy! Juegalo aqui: http://apps.apolinariopassos.com.br/flappygenerator/en/la-flateh/ Ask Pink Cloud ¡Cloudy tiene su propio Ask! Hazle una pregunta aquí: http://askpinkcloud.tumblr.com/ Aparencia Ella es Graciosa, Chistosa, Amable y Genial. Siempre le saca una sonrisa a alguien. Tiene una melena rosa claro y celeste claro. Aunque tiene muy corto su pelo, lo matiene lacio y sedoso. Sus ojos son color azul y su cuero es lavanda. Cuando no tiene que hacer nada, se junta con su mana Samy o sale con amigas. Blue Sing Blue Sing fue, en realidad, la primera OC de la creadora. Pero, no le gusto nada. Su diseño, su pelo, su thumb|Blue Sing, la primera OC de todas. paleta de colores, NADA. Entonces la declaró como OC de pruebas y la mandó a la basura c: Ese mismo día, nació Pink Cloud. Salió justo como la creadora quería. Cambios & Ajustes Pink Cloud tuvo cambios, como muchos OC's. Primero, ella tenía la punta del pelo ondulado. Luego, quedó más o menos como el de RD, en punta. Su color de ojos originalmente era Ocre, pero luego un regalo hizo cambiar de idea a la creadora y se la cambió a Azul. Fanfics ~ Pink Cloud/Flutty aparece en los siguientes Fanfics: *FanFic: Un campamento de terror By Flutty. *Fanfic: Las desventuras de Maddy y Cloudy By Flutty & Apple. *Fan-Fic Ecuestria girls-Brisa de Verano (Air) By Rinmaiden. *The Return Of The Nightmare By Samy. *Fan-fic: Angelas vs. Personas anormales By Flutty. *El Secreto De Alexandra By Arty. *La Boda del Siglo By Flutty. Equestria Girls Se duerme en la mayoria de las clases xd pero le gusta Literatura y Educación Física. Es la capitana del equipo de futbol de la escuela, "Los Wonderbolts". Le gusta practicar parkour y tiene buenas notas. :3 Frases ¡JODER! -Pink Cloud cuando se enoja n.n ¡Alguien que me de una coca-cola, estoy por morir con sed! -Pink Cloud pidiendo una coca-cola de la manera más cursi (? Un gatito, que cushi :3 -Ella cuando encuentra un gatito. ¡ME MATAN Y TENGO DIAMANTES! ¡ME MATAN Y TENGO DIAMANTES! Me mataron ._. -Pink Cloud jugando en Minecraft, Destruye el Nexus. ¡FRUTA MADRE! -Pink Cloud enojada. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Ta' loquitoh voh? D: -Pink imitando a su comediante favorito. ¡¡NADIE ME QUIERE!! ¡¡TODOS ME ODIAN!! ¡¡MEJOR ME COMO UN CHORIPAN!! :'D -Pink Cloud ''*''Le abre la boca* ¡ERES UN VAMPIRO! LOOOOL D8 -Pink fastiando a Yamel. Soy la C, con la L, con la O U D Y, y no hay otro pony que se aloqué como yo, soy Cloudylicious http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/43/Cuazxdddd.PNG -Pink haciendo su Ponylicious c: Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you're a pirate! ♪ Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you're a pirate! (x10 hours) -Cantando http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBH4g_ua5es Habilidades Canto Ama cantar. Es su hablidad especial. Aunque no sea famosa, ella canta. Cuando está sola o triste, canta. Sólo sus amigas conocen esta gran habilidad que ella obtiene. Vuelo Pink es especialista en el vuelo. Ella es muy floja (Anteriormente dicho), por eso utiliza sus alas en gimnasia para no tener que correr (El profe nunca la ve xD) Relaciones Samy: ¡Su Mana! La Quiere Musho :3 Siempre están juntishas ^^ Apple B.: Se llevan super bien Bright: Es su mascota-pony(?) La quiere muchisimo *w* Una vez, Bright casi la mata o.o Alexandra: Esta es una de sus amiguchas c: Se la pasan jodiendo en la wiki junto con Samy, Ana y mushas loquishas más ♥ Mareh: ¡Otra Mana Más! La quiere muchisimo (Corazón gay detected ♥) Scoops: ¡Amiguchas! Se hacen intercambios de regalos ewe Pushy: Está muy loca c: Son amigas de potrillas ^^ Alby: ¡BFF! :D Kyashī Ai: ¡Amiguchas! Party|Maddy]: ¡MAPS! *3* Siempre estan loquishas. Sus mejores pasatiempos es molestar a Zecora http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lucas88bam/images/e/e7/Ilied.jpg y tomar malteadas :3 Brave: Novios ewe Candy: ¡MAPS! D8 Cloudy le chupa el pelo porque dice que es algodón de azúcar (? Dash: La quiere mucho, fue su primera amiga en toda la escuela de vuelo. Es su fan x3 Cucah: Es su mejor amiga. Siempre le dice que, como es un gato, suba al árbol y le baje la cometa (yaoming) (?) Miranda: ¡Buenas amigas! Cloudy, una vez, fue a ayudar a su fundación. Ella le dice Miri ewe Nichi: A la mielda, se juntan para hacer una fiesta y todos se tienen que esconder porque nadie se salva ewe Se quieren musho x3 Sugar MAPS :3 Tienen muchas cosas en comun las wachonas xdd Curiosidades *Antes de ella, la creadora tenía una OC de prueba. *Ama la música tanto como a su computadora c: *Odia estar elegante y a la moda. *Ganó una competencia contra Dashie y un concurso de canto. *Su nombre completo es: Pink Sweet Candy Cloudy Mi Amore Rose. *Odia que digan su nombre completo en vez de Pink Cloud e.e *La creadora de Pink Cloud es la prima (en la vida real) de la creadora de Sweet Love. *Su pelo crece 0,1 cm si hace reir o feliz a alguien http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/a/aa/Pokerfacexd.PNG *Ama cantar, es su talento. (Aunque su Cutie Mark no lo diga) *Es la admiradora N° 1 de Rainbow Dash. Gracias a eso ahora son las MAPS. Curiosidades - Vampire Pony *Sus colores son más fuertes que su paleta de colores normal. *A ella no le gusta la fruta, a pesar de ser un Pony vampiro de la Fruta. Ella busca azúcar, aunque parezca raro. *Cuando regresa a su forma normal, le quedan los colmillos. Pero ella los esconde. Galería 250px Pink Cloud/Galería Categoría:OC's de Flutty Categoría:OCs Femeninos Categoría:OC Pegasos Categoría:Minecraft Pony Categoría:Ponyville Categoría:Ponis del clima Categoría:Wonderbolts Categoría:Clousdale Categoría:Personajes OC